Lily's Tale
by momentofbored
Summary: What if Lily had let someone see HER most important memories of her time growing up with Severus? Rather light, occasionally fluffy, and hopefully eventually filling in some gaps... LESS eventual LEJP as cannon demands.
1. I'm Lily

_Hey everyone! I decided to take a small detour from the almost constant angst of the other Lily/Sev story-that-is-turning-into-a-novel that I am working on simultaneously to write something lighter and fluffier, the general premise of which is:_

_What if Lily had given Harry her most important memories regarding Severus? And also hopefully answer the currently inexplicable question of how the HECK she wound up with James somewhere along the way :-P_

_There will probably be about 15 very short, light chapters… I hope you enjoy! Also, since I am in Europe with extremely limited access to computers and not always sure of when I can update, I recommend adding the story to your story alerts if you want to be better able to keep track of it. Thanks!_

--

"Why did you call me a witch for?" a soft, clear voice rang out over the playground, and Severus looked up in clear surprise as Lily headed toward where he had been dejectedly sitting on a swing. He continued to look confused as she came sit next to him, then, for a split second, appeared to be scared that she might begin to yell at him. However, the young girl had gone strangely silent and was looking at him expectantly, inquisitively… but not unkindly.

"Why'd you come back for?" he fired back after a second, kicking at some dirt with his foot and missing her surprised look at his question before she responded, rolling her eyes slightly in a way that made her appear much older than she really was,

"Well, _obviously_ to talk to you," before offering him a hesitant smile which, despite what seemed to be his best efforts to remain unaffected, he eagerly returned… before his smile faded and he asked skeptically,

"Why would you want to talk to me for?"

"You said I'm a witch," she replied slowly, looking at him for an instant as though she were trying to determine if he were stupid, shy, or insane before asking, just a bit too quickly, "Is it true?"

"'Course it's true," he replied matter-of-factly, suddenly seeming much more confident as she looked at him in something resembling wonder before blurting,

"Are you really one too?"

"'Course I am," he replied just s certainly before turning his head to look at her for the first time, admitting what might have been grudgingly, were his voice not laced with so much admiration and respect, "I'm not as powerful as you yet, though."

For some reason his words seemed to delight Lily as well as amaze her before she whispered "I'm powerful?" managing to somehow look like she didn't quite believe him and it was what she had known all along simultaneously.

"'Course you are," he replied, looking at her like she was the crazy one before narrowing his eyes slightly at her. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

Her gaze met his and she seemed uncertain as to how to respond before offering him a cheeky grin. "Yes," she replied honestly, emerald eyes sparkling as she held out a hand. "I'm Lily."

"Severus," he said, tentatively offering his own hand and seeming shocked when she grabbed it and shook it wholeheartedly, even as a minuscule frown came over her face.

"That's sorta long," she said, crinkling her nose doubtfully. " Can I call you Sev?"

--

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are beyond treasured!_


	2. Anything Fun

Lily giggled in delight as Severus succeeded in setting a small number of twigs on fire, glancing over her shoulder and hissing warningly even as her eyes twinkled, "Oh _don't_ let Tuney see-"

"See what?"

"Anything fun," she replied with a small wink before grabbing a rather large marshmallow from the bag that was casually lying beside her and beginning to toast it on the makeshift fire as Severus tried-and failed- to stifle a smile. "How many of us are there, anyway?" she inquired suddenly, biting her lip, and he looked at her in surprise before shrugging, grabbing a marshmallow of his own.

"Oh, millions. Wizards and witches are everywhere."

"REALLY?" she asked, eyes widening before she flushed and lowered her voice. "Sorry- it's just, I thought I was crazy all this time-" she confided in a whisper, and something softened in Severus's face before he muttered, looking away from her,

"You're not crazy, you're wonderful," not seeing the dazzling smile that lit her face before she enquired breathlessly,

"Sev, what's the scariest thing about being a wizard?"

"Oh, easy," he said nonchalantly, meeting her eyes once more. "The Dementors."

"Dementors?" Lily questioned, something resembling awe in her voice before she asked, "Are they like demons?"

Severus looked uncertain before responding, "Well, not exactly- they guard Azkaban-"

"Azkaban?" she inquired blankly as he smiled, eagerly supplying,

"It's the Wizard prison-" clearly almost as delighted to finally have someone to share his knowledge with as she was to finally be able to learn.

"There's a prison?"

"Oh, hundreds of them, but Azkaban's the worst," Severus supplied quickly as Petunia's voice sounded from somewhere to their right.

"Lily- what are you doing here with _him_? Come on, we've got to go-"

"Oh Tuney, just a few more minutes-" Lily pleaded, looking at Severus almost longingly as Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Come ON, Lily," she insisted, walking away, and Lily shot Severus a look of genuine regret before saying quickly,

"Can we meet up again tomorrow?"

"Sure," he replied at once, just a bit too eagerly, before flushing slightly and saying something that she couldn't quite hear.

"What?" she inquired, surprised as he got slightly redder before blurting,

"It's nice to have a friend."

He seemed, having said it, to be afraid of what her reaction might be, but Lily just smiled brightly at his words, leaning forward to quickly kiss his cheek before running after her sister.

--

_Reviews are treasured!_


	3. Friends

"Severus!" Lily cried, face bright with undisguised delight as she ran toward him, waving something over her head in a way that would have been ridiculous if she had been any less overjoyed, "I got one! I got one!"

Though the young boy was clearly trying to play it cool, half rolling his eyes as he said, "I toldja you would," as she all but pounced on him his smile rivaled hers.

Suddenly, however, she pulled back, looking at him in concern before blurting, "You did get one too, right, Sev?"

He looked vaugely insulted before saying "Course I did-" but as she leapt on him even more strongly than before he gound it was impossible to remain offended as they both fell to the ground in a heap.

"It's going to be so great, don't you think so?" she babbled, rolling onto her side and not seeming to care that they were on the ground as her grin almost split her face.

"Yes," he said, looking at her with intensity she didn't fully understand before smiling hesitantly. "I think so."

--

"Ow!" Lily exclaimed as she stumbled, falling with a graceless thud onto Severus's bedroom floor, having caught her foot on the windowsill.

The young boy quickly sat bolt upright in bed, looking around him in something resembling fear before questioning uncertainly, "Lily?"

"Hi," she whispered, getting to her feet even as he hissed,

"What are you _doing_ here? My dad would be so mad-"

"Then we should probably be quiet," she hissed back, but her eyes were teasing as they reflected the light of the moon and he shook his head disbelievingly, muttering,

"Only you-"

"Only I want?" she whispered, cheeky smile on her face as she seemed to decide the time was right to step forward, and with a little hop landed unceremoniously next to him on the bed.

"You're crazy," he said with a disbelieving shake of his head, but despite himself he was smiling as she shrugged, seeming to agree.

"I just had to come see you," she said, voice light, but a small furrow appeared on her brow as she said it and his expression swiftly changed to one of concern as he asked quickly,

"Are you okay?"

"I- yeah," she said, chewing on her lower lip, her normal, confident demeanor replaced by something almost like insecurity before she blurted, "We're still gonna be friends, right?"

He looked at her in total confusion before saying the only thing that seemed to make sense under the circumstances. "What?"

"I mean," she said, and even in the darkness it was obvious that she was turning redder, "even if Hogwarts isn't what it's cracked up to be, we can still hang out and stuff, can't we?"

Severus opened his mouth, then shut it again, causing Lily's worry to increase as, though he definitley didn't talk much, she had never actually seen her friend speechless-

But after a moment he replied, voice somehow hoarse even as he averted his gaze, "Lily- I mean, we _have_ to. You're my best friend."

Within seconds her small frown had been replaced by a smile as she grabbed his hand, squeeying it just once before saying softly, "You're mine, too, Sev."

_Hi everyone! I cannot thank you enough for reading and for all the nice reviews that I have received so far :-) I hope you are continuing to enjoy the short and fluffy vignettes! Any comments are treasured._


End file.
